


Applebees and Prison.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, The Meenah/Karkat thing was an idea from a friend, What a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux stood up and leaned against the bars to look at his partner. "You alright over there?" He asked, his voice raspy. It was painful having psiionics suppressed when they weren't meant to be.<br/>"Yeah, I'm probably better than how you're going, Captor." Dave responded, continuing to lay on the ground, making the action look so damn casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applebees and Prison.

This was not how this night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a nice night out with Dave at Applebees-the guy's got some fucked up fixation on that place, tell you. But it was supposed to be a quick dinner at Applebees, then once back at home, Sollux and Dave would play Dragon's Crown with one of Dave's online friends. But that just was not meant to be.

As the two walked into Applebees Sollux almost jumped back. No matter how many times he would be forced to visit the place, he would never get used to the disgusting smell. It was gross, and it probably smelt worse than what the Grand Highblood's church must've smelt like, what with all the blood shed there.  
Once the two were seated, Sollux winced, having touched some gum that stuck under the table. "Ew, grothh," Sollux mused, his face contorting into one of disgust.  
"What?" Dave asked from behind his menu.  
"I touched thome gum." Sollux said, wiping his hand in the nearest napkin. 

It wasn't too long until Sollux and Dave decided on what to eat. They quickly decided on chicken schnitzel-or as Sollux called it, cluckbeast schnitzel- then waited for the waiter. It took about fifteen minutes before their meals to arrived. Sollux, having only recently that evening woke up-stupid trolls being nocturnal-, hungrily bit into the schnitzel. After a few moments, his face changed to one of utter disgust, he then promptly spat the meat back onto its plate.  
"How the fuck can you eat thith thhit? It'th dithguthting." Sollux hissed, wiping his mouth on the nearest napkin, and downed his glass of water.  
"What?"  
"Applebeeth ith dithguthting Dave. Thorry to break it to you." Sollux stated. "Jutht take a bite and thee for yourthelf." Sollux added, frowning from behind his 3D-shades. Dave, not being one to back down from a dare, cut himself a piece of Sollux's chicken schnitzel, then ate it.  
"Okay yeah, that's disgusting." Dave agreed, about to spit the piece into Sollux's plate before said plate was moved away.  
"Why couldn't we jutht go to Taco Bell?" Sollux grumbled. The damn place may have as well been the only thing Sollux needed to eat to survive.  
"Because." Dave stated, causing Sollux to get annoyed.  
"Why the hell not?" Sollux huffed, folding his arms and leaning back into his seat like a overdramatic teenager. What further frustrated him was Dave's extended silence.  
"Beans." Was all Dave said, and it was nuff said. Not to mention Sollux had cringed at it. The two ate what they could stomach before Dave got some random waitress to get them a check and get rid of the food, which Sollux proclaimed was utter poison and so disgusting he wouldn't even give it to an Ampora to eat.

As the two got up to leave the disgusting place that was Applebees, Dave noticed Karkat. Well this was just great. And just to make matters worse, Karkat had also noticed Dave and Sollux. "Oh great, it's you," Karkat spat, scowling in disgust at the site of his ex-matesprit.  
"Yeah it's me," Dave stated, hugging Sollux into his side. Effectively squishing the fat troll like the marshmallow he was. "Who's your hoe?" Dave asked as Sollux pried himself out of the hug and stood up straight, only to hunch over again and groan at the obvious argument coming. Especially when noticing that the certain 'hoe' who was with Karkat, was Meenah.

How fan-fucking-tastic.

"Who're you callin' a glubbin' hoe?" Meenah quickly bit in, standing up and leaning on the table to lean down to Dave's height.  
"Look guyth, can we jutht thut the fuck up, Dave and I are leaving a-"  
"No." Karkat cut in. Sollux groaned, rubbing his head. Not at all in the mood for an argument in Applebees, the argument was quickly dubbed 'wor2t re2turaunt iin exii2tance' in Sollux's mind.  
"Dude fuck off." Dave retorted, basically ignoring what Sollux was stupidly hoping would get through his thick skull.  
"No, you fuck off, Dave." Karkat answered. slowly getting out of his seat as he scowled.  
God this was getting worse by the second. Well, at least Meenah wasn't doing much just yet.  
"Dave, KK, calm down, we don't need to do thith here." Sollux said, feeling much like a damn auspice between the two exes.  
"How about you fuck off Sollux. No one even wanted you here." Karkat snapped loudly, Meenah remained silent, her eyes moving between the three, but mostly Karkat and Dave. Watching exes fight was funny. Sollux didn't seem to agree, but at least he was doing something. Unlike Meenah.

Dave took a step towards Karkat, getting right in his face. "You. You don't talk to Sollux that way." Dave growled, fists clenching at his sides. Karkat sneered.  
"Oh yeah? Or what? You'll call the police? Oh, I'm sooo scared." Karkat laughed in a snarky way, only to get a swift punch in the face. The whole restaurant went silent. As Dave withdrew his hand, Karkat's nose began to bleed. Sollux stood in shock, along with Meenah. Dave rarely -if ever- began physical fights. It took a few moments of trying to process what was going on before Meenah had jumped over the table, grabbing Dave by his shirt and kicked him in his bone bulge, letting go of his shirt and let him fall to the ground. Sollux just stared in disbelief, he never considered himself a pacifist, but he didn't like to fight either; his ex however, never shared the ideology. As she took out her 2x3dent and aimed it at Dave, Sollux grabbed her arms with his psiionics and pinned her in the air. "Drop the thpear."  
"Why should I?"  
"Who'th the one who hath you pinned in the air?"

With the small bicker with Meenah, Sollux had stupidly forgotten to look out for Karkat, who had snuck up behind him, and hit the back of his head just enough to knock him out with minimal pan damage. Unfortunately, as he was attacked, he sent out a minor shockwave of psiionics, knocking out all four of them and basically ruining the restaurant.

As Sollux had regained consciousness he had many questions; although he was obviously in prison. Goddamnit. But the question was, how the hell did they all manage to fight so long to knock each other out and only then get arrested?? It made no sense; Applebees made no sense.

Sollux slowly sat in the cell with a deep frown. Damn this whole situation to hell and back two-fold. He had his head leaned into his knees and he sat in a corner. The two just gone out for dinner, then had so happened to run into Dave's ex and his own, because of that they'd somehow gotten into a fight which ended with all four of them were tossed in space jail. The fact that they had suppressed Sollux's psiionics didn't help that much. He slowly looked around and groaned again as he saw Meenah, why the hell did he have to share a cell with her? Although it was probably better off than Dave who was in the opposite cell with Karkat.

After a few moments of trying to calm down the ridiculous migraine coming on, Sollux stood up and leaned against the bars to look at his partner. "You alright over there?" He asked, his voice raspy. It was painful having psiionics suppressed when they weren't meant to be.  
"Yeah, I'm probably better than how you're going, Captor." Dave responded, continuing to lay on the ground, making the action look so damn casual. Although then again maybe he just didn't want to wake up Karkat.

\---

"And that kids, is how I met your father, or, lusus. What the fuck ever." Dave finished with a nod, causing Sollux, Karkat, and the rest of the trolls and kids to stare at Dave in confusion. Sollux felt nothing but complete and utter embarrassment.  
"Did you really have to referenthe fucking 'How I Met Your Mother', Dave?" Sollux asked. Not that he had anything against it. Truth be told 'How I Met Your Mother' was the only human series the guy could stomach.  
"That's not even fucking true- and like fucking hell if I'd go out with Feferi's dancestor!" Karkat snapped in utter disbelief. The idiocy of Dave's story having proven to be too much for Karkat he stormed out, followed by a snickering Terezi and cackling Vriska.  
The room was quiet for a while before Sollux decided to break it.  
"You know, if that thtory wath correct, I would've jutht taken uth out of the damn rethturaunt after the firtht bite of cluckbeatht."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write fight scenes sorry for how anticlimactic it is, lmao.


End file.
